4am
by x.Chrissy.x
Summary: Inspired by the song 4am by Our Lady Peace. If I don't make it know that I loved you all along... RaAk and others probably.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and co.

**4am**

By: Chrissy H.

**Prologue**

_If I don't make it, know that I loved you all along __Just like sunny days that we ignore because we're all dumb and jaded __And I hope to God I figure out what's wrong. _4am - Our Lady Peace

_What happened?_ Akane thought as she started to regain consciousness. She looked down and saw a deep red stain on her shirt that went across her abdomen. She leaned against the wall that was behind her and started to look around. On her left was Shampoo, unconscious against a wall. Akane could see a dark bruise on Shampoo's shoulder, where there was a rip in her purple Chinese dress. Her hair fell unceremoniously around her face but you could see she was breathing. Mousse was crawling towards Shampoo and for once, he had his glasses on. His hair tousled and his white robe burned in many different places. On her right, she saw Ryouga in a small crater which she was sure he had created when he landed. He was trying to stand as he pushed his hair out of his eyes and reached for one of his yellow and black bandannas. Ukyo was unconscious on the mouth of the crater; her giant spatula bent next to her, hanging loosely from her hand. Her hair half out of her pony tail and her shirt covered in dirt. And then, Akane focused in front of her and there was Ranma, standing no more than 10 feet in front of her, his body obviously protecting her as he stood between her and the current threat. His black hair was wild and his hands were out to his sides as if he were trying to hide her. _What is going on here?_ Akane thought again as her consciousness started to come back more fully and her memory started to return. Ranma's traditional red shirt was torn open in many spots and Akane could see blood stains and burn marks. There was a large tear on the side of his shirt and she could see a deep gash along his side. She winced at the sight of it. He was slightly favoring his right leg in his stance and she watched him slowly put his arms in front of him. Finally, she looked beyond him and saw the creature. No, not creature, demon. The demon standing no more than 50 feet in front of Ranma stared at him with red beady eyes and she could see that the demon was hurting. This demon had 4 arms with claws that looked like they were 2 feet long. It had to be at least 10 feet tall and its fangs were yellow with green ooze dripping off of them. And then she saw it, she saw the ki ball that the demon was making between its top two claws. And then the world went into slow motion. She saw Ranma stand up straighter as he turned around at looked at her. In the split second of eye contact, she could see in his eyes that he wasn't going anywhere, that he was going to protect her, and that he wasn't going to let her die. He wasn't going to leave his spot as long as she was behind him. He turned back around with a new resolve as he made his own ki ball. Akane started to stand up. She couldn't let Ranma take a hit just 'cause he wanted to protect her! He had saved her so many times and now he was going to take a potentially fatal blow. Akane's knees buckled as she finally got to her feet. And as she got to her feet, she heard Ranma yell "Mouko Takabisha!" She looked up and saw two ki balls, one coming towards Ranma and the other going towards the demon. She didn't even think, she pushed her feet against the ground and flung herself at Ranma. She felt herself push against him when she was surrounded by a blinding pain. _If I don't make it know that, I loved you all along…_was the last thing on her mind before she lost consciousness again.

Ranma's eyes opened wide as he felt something push him to the ground. He quickly recovered and turned around to see Akane get hit by the ki ball. "NOOOOOOO!" Ranma yelled as he ran towards her. _Stupid tomboy! I was supposed to take that hit._ He stumbled to his knees as he cradled her in his arms. He turned to see the demon on the floor, smoking from where his ki ball hit it. The demon no longer moved. "Akane…" Ranma spoke quietly as he looked down at her, brushing some of her blue black hair out of the way. He saw that she was still breathing, labored but breathing. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. She had bruises all over her arms and her school uniform was in shreds. He picked her up and looked around. Walking towards him was Mousse holding Shampoo and Ryouga holding Ukyo. They looked at each other and nodded as they started to make their way to the hospital. "Hold on Akane…" Ranma whispered. _Where did we go wrong?_ He thought as they all walked in silence. _What led to this?_

To be continued…

A/N: Hey. So, I plan on going into a flashback now, and explain the events that led up to this. Obviously, this is a RaAk pairing, not sure about the rest. To be honest, I'm not really sure about what I'm going to be writing yet. It's my second fanfic ever and my first multi-part fic. Comments are always welcomed.


	2. The Day Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co.

**4am**

By: Chrissy H.

* * *

_Oh, Life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up, but we're alive  
Oh, Life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up, but we'll survive_  
Life – Our Lady Peace 

**The day before…**

"Shampoo! Come out here!" Cologne called from outside the Nekohaten.

"Yes, Great-grandmother?" Shampoo said as she walked outside to her great-grandmother's side. Her purple Chinese dress fit tight against her skin and her lavender hair bounced with every step.

Cologne had a solemn look on her face. "Look to the east, child. Something very bad is heading this way."

Shampoo looked over to the direction she was pointing. Over the mountains, dark clouds loomed with lightning bolts shattering the sky. She felt a shiver run down her spine with the sight. "That no look good."

Mousse had then come back from a delivery. "Shampoo, my love!" Mousse ran to the purple potted plant next to the door.

"Mousse! I'm over here!" Shampoo yelled a bit angrily. "Put on your glasses."

Mousse pulled his glasses off the top of his head and put them in the correct place. He smoothed out his white robes as he walked over to her.

Shampoo pointed over to the mountains. "Look Mousse. Is no good. Danger is coming."

Mousse looked at the mountains and a frown immediately came upon his face. "How much time do we have?"

"A day…maybe two." Cologne sighed. "We need to get the others together. We need to prepare for what is coming."

"Great-grandmother know what is coming?" Shampoo asked hopefully. "Then we beat for sure!"

"Yes, I know what is coming, child." Cologne looked back at Shampoo. "But, it's not going to be easy. Quick, get everyone together."

"I'll go get airen!" Shampoo shouted gleefully and then took off towards the Tendo Dojo.

"I'm coming too, Shampoo!" Mousse yelled after her.

Cologne sighed. "This is not good, not good at all." With that, she went back into the café to call the Okonomiyaki chef.

**---**

_It has been two years and nothing has changed._ Akane sighed while sitting on her porch. In front of her, Ranma and his father were sparring.

"I'll get you for that, old man!" Ranma-chan yelled as she got out of the Koi pond.

"You're getting slow, my boy!" Genma yelled as he dodged a kick from his right.

"And you're getting old!" Ranma-chan grunted as he flung his father into the pond.

_That was no fair!_ A sign said which was attached to a fat soggy panda.

Akane sighed again as she handed Ranma a tea kettle.

"Thanks Akane." Ranma said as he changed back to a boy. "Stupid panda. He never learns." Ranma smirked at started doing katas in the middle of the yard.

_Neither do we, Ranma. Neither do we._ Akane watched Ranma flow from position to position in his kata. His ponytail slightly swinging with each move. Akane thought back to when she first met Ranma. _Well, he's a little taller now. He's definitely more built. And somehow, he still wears the same clothing._ Ranma was in his normal black pants and a white silk Chinese shirt. He performed his kata with ease and grace, something that she didn't know he could gain more of with time. _Well, we don't fight as much anymore. Maybe he cares for me after all?_ Akane was snapped out of her reverie when she saw Ranma turn around and look at her. She turned a deep red having been caught staring. She could have sworn she saw him smile before he turned back around.

"Airen! Airen!" Shampoo called as she jumped over the wall. "Shampoo need you!" She yelled as she glomped on to him.

"Ack! Get offa me!" Ranma yelled trying to push her off but not being able to see past the purple hair in his face.

Akane stood up starting to see red. _Why that little hussy! And Ranma! Letting her grope him like that!_ She was about to stalk her way over to them when Shampoo suddenly let go.

"Shampoo come to see violent girl, too." Shampoo said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What do you want?" Akane bit off.

"Shampoo! My love! Wait for me!" Mousse yelled as he jumped over the wall. Quickly he glomped onto Akane.

"Mousse. Do I look like Shampoo?" Akane said through clenched teeth.

Mousse put on his glasses and guickly let go of Akane. "Akane Tendo, what did you do with my Shampoo?" Akane merely pointed.

Mousse too too stupid." Shampoo said shaking her head.

"Well, what do you two want?" Ranma asked as he went to stand next to Akane.

"Yes, we'd like to know the same thing." Nabiki said. They turned around to see Nabiki leaning against the door frame and Kasumi standing in the doorway. Nabiki smiled coolly looking at her fingernails. "And we haven't all day." She wore the normal t-shirt and shorts with her brown hair cut to her chin.

"Great-grandmother say we in trouble. Something very bad is coming to Nerima. Look!" Shampoo said while pointing to the mountains.

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth and her forehead creased with worry. "That doesn't look good at all!" She quickly smoothed out her already wrinkleless apron and her long brown hair moved gently with the breeze.

"What is that?" Akane asked not being able to take her eyes off the dark grey clouds that seemed to engulf the mountains.

"Great-grandmother say we no have much time. We need to go back to the Nekohaten and make plan." Shampoo said looking back at the group in front of her.

"Okay, lets go see the Old Ghoul." Ranma said looking over at Akane.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"

Everyone turned around just in time to see the wall explode in front of them. There in the middle of the explosion stood Ryouga, his backpack on his back and a red yellow umbrella in his left hand. His hair was a little frayed and a look of confusion was upon his face.

"Oh, hello Ryouga!" Akane said as she saw the eternally lost boy enter her yard.

"Oh, he-hello Akane-san! What are you doing in Osaka? Hehe." Ryouga said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not in Osaka, Pig boy. You're in Nerima." Ranma said glaring at the boy.

"Do NOT call me that, Ranma! How dare you make fun of me!" Ryouga said while raising his umbrella to prepare to fight.

"Lost boy no fight now! We need go to Nekohaten!" Shampoo yelled getting in between them.

"Shampoo is right, there is something heading for Nerima and we need to stop it." Mousse said standing next to Shampoo.

"What are you two talking about?" Ryouga asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, P-chan. We were just heading to the Nekohaten to find out what that is." Ranma said as he pointed to the East.

"Don't call me…" Ryouga's words died as he looked towards where Ranma was pointing. "What is that?"

"I just said we're about to find out. Come on, follow us so you don't get lost." Ranma said as he started to walk out the newly created hole.

Akane walked closely behind Ranma as Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryogua followed them.

"What do you think that is, Ranma?" Akane asked softly as they were walking towards the café.

"I don't know, Akane. But I don't like the look of it." Ranma looked at Akane with concern. "I won't let anything hurt you, though."

Akane's temper started rising. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself, Ranma?" Akane ground out.

Ranma saw the tell-tale signs of his fiancée's temper. "Uh, no no Akane, I just mean what I said. I won't let anything hurt you." Ranma said waving his hands in front of him hoping not to be sent on a trip via her mallet.

"Oh." Akane's temper quickly receding to a blush. "Uh, thanks."

Ranma, relieved that he avoided another argument, just nodded. _Whew. That was close. I'm just glad I didn't get into another fight with her. We haven't fought in a week. That's like a record for us._

Quickly they reached the Nekohaten and walked inside. Ukyo and Cologne were sitting at the counter talking.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair. Her battle spatula was strapped to her back and her hair was up in a pony tail. She was wearing a loose shirt and black pants with mini spatulas around her waist in a belt.

"Hi Ucchan." Ranma said as she grasped onto his arm. He could feel Akane's temper rising next to him.

Cologne cleared her throat. "Come now, we have much to discuss. Have a seat, son-in-law." She motioned towards a table and Ranma sat down. Next to him was Akane and Ukyo. Next to Ukyo was Ryouga then Cologne, then Shampoo and Mousse with Akane sitting next to him.

"Okay, Old Ghoul. Spill it. What is in those mountains and what does it have to do with us?" Ranma said impatiently.

"Well, I'll tell you what I know and it doesn't seem like we have much time. We are going to have to prepare and the battle is going to be like none you have ever seen." Cologne explained.

"BATTLE!" They all yelled out.

Cologne sighed. "Yes, battle. Let me explain…"

AN: Sorry to leave it like that, but I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Let me know if you have any comments or suggestions!


	3. The night before

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co.

**4am**

By: Chrissy H.

**The day before (cont.)…**

_If I was an astronaut  
Could I get back to you  
I'm out of my head  
I'm out of excuses so I'm staring at  
The bed, and it's you, it's you  
I hold on I hold on  
I can't let go  
And you don't know how I feel  
Hold on I hold on_  
_I'd sell my soul  
_Sell My Soul – Our Lady Peace

Cologne sighed. "Yes, battle. Let me explain. In Amazon lore, there is a demon that knows only hatred and hurt, suffering and pain. It is said that he will arrive from the east and the sky will see no light. I always thought it was just a story that the elders told the kids…until today."

"Great-grandmother, Shampoo no understand. Why he come now?" Shampoo inquired.

"You see child, the legend says that the demon will show up when there is enough hatred and suffering in the world to empower him. Apparently, there is enough." Cologne said solemnly.

Ranma looked around and everyone seemed to be deep in thought. "But Old Ghoul, why is he coming here?"

Cologne thought for a minute trying to remember the last part of the legend. Just then, her eyes went wide with realization. "Well, according to the story, only the 'Children of the Future' can stop him and he will go to them first. I believe that the story is referring to all of you."

"The Children of the Future?" Akane looked confused at this statement. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That's just how the story goes, Akane. Now, it seems we have a lot of preparing to do. You six have to save the world, it seems." Cologne looked at each one of the teenagers. _And it seems they have a lot to learn in a day._

"Feh. No problem. No one can beat me!" Ranma said cockily.

"Not this time, son-in-law." Cologne said as she smacked him upside the head with her cane. "This time, you all need to work together. And, as much as it pains me to say it, you might not all survive."

Everyone's eyes went wide with this statement. Unconsciously, Akane took Ranma's hand and he stepped closer to her. _I won't let anything happen to him/her._ They both thought at the same time.

Mousse stepped closer to Shampoo. _I'll protect you, Shampoo!_ _No demon in the world will take you away from me._

Shampoo just stared at her great grandmother in shock. _This can't be happening…_ she thought to herself.

Ryouga noticed Akane take Ranma's hand and slouched a bit. _Ranma, I always knew you would be the death of me._

Ukyo also saw Akane take Ranma's hand and straightened up to go over there. _Why that hussy! That's my Ran-chan!_ And then she saw Ranma take a step towards Akane in that protective pose he took so often. Ukyo deflated at that and saw that Ryouga watched the same thing. She walked over to him and patted him on the arm. He looked up surprised and then just nodded.

"Well, what do we have to do now?" Ryouga asked to break the silence.

"There isn't much you can do. It looks like the demon will be here tomorrow. No amount of training will help you in less than a day. I suggest getting rested and letting your families know what is happening." Cologne said looking at the group sadly. Her eyes seemed to fill in what she wasn't willing to say. _Because tonight might be the last night you have._

"Aiyaa! Airen and I will go on date, yes?" Shampoo said as she latched on Ranma effectively pushing Akane out of the way.

"No, my love! Spend tonight with me!" Mousse said as he grabbed onto Akane.

"Get off of me!" Akane said as she pried Mousse off of her.

"I don't think so, you hussy! Ran-chan is going to be with me tonight! Right, Ranma honey?" Ukyo said as she grabbed onto Ranma's other arm.

"Ranma, you womanizer! How dare you play with so many hearts!" Ryouga screamed as he started to stalk towards the group.

Akane then noticed what was happening. Ranma was standing there turning bright red from the lack of oxygen. He was trying to squirm out of everyone's death grips but to no success. _It might be our last day and he's letting them all hang on him that PERVERT! _"Ranma," she ground out between her teeth.

"Stop it! All of you!" Cologne yelled. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "Don't you understand? You're going to be fighting for your lives tomorrow and you're trying to kill each other today! Go home, all of you. Spend time with those who care about you. I said to REST."

Everyone looked around guiltily. "Heh, I guess we should head back, huh Akane? We have to explain this to our families." Ranma said with his hand behind his head.

"Yea, I guess we should." She said looking at the ground. "Let's go Ranma." The two departed the Café while everyone looked at each other.

"Well, I guess I'll go close the shop. Come on Ryouga. You don't have anywhere to go and I don't want you getting lost." Ukyo said making her way to the door with Ryouga in tow.

"But, great-grandmother, tonight might be the last night with Ranma!" Shampoo whined.

"Shampoo, let him spend time with his family." _And the one he really loves._ Cologne thought to herself.

"Okay, great- grandmother." Shampoo walked up to her room and closed the door.

Mousse just looked around and went to the back kitchen to finish cleaning up. "You know, Mousse, tonight might be a good night to talk to her." Mousse was taken by surprise and when he turned around, Cologne was gone. _Did I just imagine that?_

------

"We're home!" Akane yelled out as she walked through the door.

"Oh, good. We're just about to start dinner." Kasumi said smiling while bringing food out to the table.

Everyone sat down around the table when Nabiki spoke up. "So, what did Cologne have to tell you guys this time? Another crazy opponent to fight?"

"Well, umm…yea..." Akane said as she tried to think of a way to explain everything.

Ranma looked up from his dinner and blurted out, "Yea. A demon's coming that might destroy the world so we have to fight it and hope we don't die. OW!" Ranma rubbed his head as Akane glared at him.

"You idiot! I was trying NOT to worry them!" Akane yelled.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said with a look of worry on her face.

"WAAAAH! My baby girl is going to die! WAAH!" Soun erupted into tears at the dinner table.

Nabiki just stared at them for a moment before recovering. "Excuse me?"

Akane told her family everything that Cologne told them. "So, we're supposed to rest tonight and hope that tomorrow goes well."

Genma cleared his throat. "Well, my boy, you just make sure nothing happens to Akane."

Kasumi smiled her well meaning smile and said, "Well, I think we should spend some quality time together tonight."

Everyone nodded silently not wanting to breach the reason as to why she said that. Even Nabiki agreed to spend her precious time with them. After dinner, everyone went into the living room and watched television. Kasumi brought out the old family photo albums and soon there was laughter filling the room from reminiscing.

Kasumi closed the last of the photo albums and everyone sat in silence for a moment. "Well, I think everyone should get to bed tonight. It's getting late and tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Everyone nodded and got up yawning and stretching. Akane and Ranma followed everyone upstairs and paused for a moment in front of Akane's room while everyone went to their respective rooms.

"Uh, Akane, umm...well, good night." Ranma said quickly and left for his room.

Akane, somewhat disappointed at that last interaction went into her room and got changed for bed. She wore her yellow pajamas with pigs on them. _I can't believe this might be my last night._ She got into bed and closed her eyes.

Half an hour later, she was staring at the ceiling. _How am I supposed to sleep knowing what might happen tomorrow. What happens…what if…what happens is I don't make it?_ Akane slowly got out of bed and looked out the window. The moon was full and bright. _I'm not getting to bed any time soon. Maybe I'll sit on the roof._

She made her way out of her window and was about to try to pull herself onto the roof when a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. She was about to scream when she saw Ranma standing next to her.

"Thank you, Ranma." Akane said, blushing.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Ranma said sitting back down on the roof.

"Nope. Too many things going through my head." She admitted while sitting down next to him.

"Yea, I know what ya mean."

The two of them just sat there in silence staring at the stars.

Akane looked nervously at Ranma and she saw him shift under her gaze. "Do you think, well, do you think we'll make it?" She asked hesitantly.

He shifted some more and then looked right at her. "I won't let anything happen to you, Akane."

She was about to retort that she can take care of herself when she looked into his eyes. His stormy blue eyes seemed to be filled with worry and concern. Anything she was about to say died in her throat. "I know." She whispered.

The couple just sat there in silence for a few more moments, contemplating what just happened. Ranma moved a little closer to her and put his arm around her as she leaned back into him. Neither wanting to break the mood, just sat there gazing at the sky. Akane looked to the east and she could see the dark clouds coming closer. She shuddered at the thought and Ranma looked to the east as well.

"Don't worry Akane. We'll get through it." Akane looked up at him and smiled a little but noticed that the normal Ranma confidence wasn't behind his words.

"Ranma, do you, uh, well, I mean, do you mind, being, umm, engaged to me?" Akane stuttered out looking down at the ground.

Ranma just looked at her in shock for a moment before recovering. And for once, no retort with clumsy tomboys entered his mind. "No, I don't."

Akane's head snapped up with his response. He was looking right at her and she gave him a bright smile. "I don't either." She said leaning into him some more.

Akane tried to stifle her yawn but Ranma still noticed. "We should get to bed, Akane. We're going to need all of our energy." Ranma said standing up.

He helped Akane up and they looked at each other awkwardly. Quickly, Akane stood up on her tip toes and kissed Ranma on the lips the backed away before Ranma even knew what happened. Ranma watched Akane climb back through her window before he went to his room. Both of them crawled into bed with a smile on their faces and soon were fast asleep.

AN: So, how's it going so far? Let me know! Any ideas on how I should catch up to my first chapter? Thanks for all the support, everyone!


End file.
